


Wrong Place. Wrong Time

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: During Fury, Matt mortally wounds {Y/N}, Derek’s girlfriend, who is human.





	Wrong Place. Wrong Time

I got a text from my younger brother, Stiles, telling me to meet him at the Sheriff station, the full moon out and shining, makes me think of Derek,

my cuddle wolf.

 

“ Let’s see what they have gotten into.” {Y/N} said as she goes into the Sheriff station, she sees blood on the floor.

 

“ Oh god.” She whispered, but something was behind her, it hisses at her and she sees Jackson, covered in scales, she backed up slowly until she

was in a room, she turned to see a kid with a gun, he smiled at her.

 

“ Nice job getting your sister here, Stiles.” He said as he motioned for her to go to her brother, she does as such.

 

“ What is going on?” {Y/N} asked her young brother while he was deleting files.

 

“ Well, Matt, this guy is controlling Jackson, who in fact is the Kanima.” Stiles explained to me, I had a bad feeling going down my spine, but I shut

up, I watched as the last of the files were deleted.

 

“ Deleted. And we're done. All right, so, Matt, since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first - whatever that

means - I think we're good here, right? So, I'll just get my dad, and we'll go, you know? You continue the whole vengeance thing. Enjoy the

Kanima.” Stiles said with a nod, but I heard a car coming up, Matt looked at Scott.

 

 “ Sounds like your mom's here, McCall.” Matt said with a smile, Scott watched Matt, he was scared for her.

 

“ Matt, don't do this. When she comes to the door, I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything. Please, Matt.” Scott begged of the

psychotic, but Matt shakes his head, pointing the gun at Stiles and me.

 

“ If you don't move - now, I'm gonna kill Stiles first, {Y/N} and then your mom.” Matt confessed, I was shaking, this is not how I wanted my night

to go, I watched as they went to the door, Stiles was holding my hand.

 

“ Open it.” Matt told him, but Scott looked back at him.

 

“ Scott please, don’t argue with him.” {Y/N} told him, Scott was like a brother to her, Matt just smirked at her plea, he had an idea to convince him

if Scott didn’t comply.

 

 “ Open the door.” Matt told him, Scott opened the door and it reveal Derek, {Y/N} was happy, he was here to save them.

 

 “Oh, thank God, baby.” {Y/N} said as his eyes found hers, but he didn’t speak, he in fact falls to the ground, Jackson had paralyzed him, yet again,

Matt bends down to his level.

 

“ This is the one controlling him? This kid?” Derek asked, {Y/N} could tell he wasn’t happy about this, especially since she was there.

 

 “ Well, Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf. Oh, yeah, that's - that's right. I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves,

hunters, kanimas. It's like a frickin' Halloween party every full moon.” Matt said in a creepy tone, one that made {Y/N} uneasy, what was he planning?

 

“ Except for you, Stiles.{Y/N} What do you two turn into?” Matt asked the Stilinski siblings, {Y/N} doesn’t say anything, but her sarcastic brother does.

 

“ Abominable snowman. But, uh, it's more of, like, a wintertime thing, you know, seasonal.” Stiles said stoically, {Y/N} catches the motion from Matt,

Jackson sliced the back of Stiles neck.

 

“ Hey! What the fuck!” {Y/N} snarled at Matt, he smirked at her as her brother wobbles a bit as the paralysis kicks in.

 

“ You bitch.” Stiles grunted before landing on Derek, the wolf doesn’t like the closeness of this, he only seeked {Y/N}’s comfort.

 

“ Get him off me.” Derek grunts slowly as Matt just snickered at this.

 

“ Oh, I don't know, Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair. It must kinda suck, though, to have all that power taken away from you with just

a little cut to the back of the neck.” Matt told the Alpha.

 

“ I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless.” Matt concluded for him, but Derek keeps edging this kid’s anger, {Y/N} was slightly shaking, her fear was kicking in.

 

“ Still got some teeth. Why don't you get down here a little closer, huh? We'll see how helpless I am.” Derek told him, he was really agitated.

 

“ Yeah, bitch.” Stiles grunted out, but another car could be heard pulling up, Matt just smirks at this and flips Stiles, so he is on his back.

 

“ Is that her? Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her.” Matt said as he twirled the gun in his hand, Scott doesn’t

move, {Y/N} moves a bit and Matt sees this.

 

“ How about this?” He asked as he lifted the gun, pointing it at {Y/N}’s body and his finger goes to the trigger.

 

“ This work better for ya?” He asked then shoots her, it pierces through her left side, she screams as it goes through her.

 

“ {Y/N}!” Stiles cried out as she falls back, blood begins pumping out of the wound fast, she covers it with her hand.

 

“ You shot me?” {Y/N} asked as adrenaline was pumping into her body, she looked up at her shooter.

 

“ Okay, just stop! Stop!” Scott yelled at him, {Y/N} was in pain, she didn’t know if it would kill her or damage her.

 

“ Then do what I tell you to.” Matt told him, Scott nodded and then Matt looked at Jackson, he moved us into another room, {Y/N} was losing

blood fast, she didn’t have the power of a supernatural, she was human.

 

“ {Y/N}, it’s gonna be ok.” Derek told her, she smiled at him, but she doesn’t move, each time she breaths it only hurts her more.

 

 “ Everything hurts.” {Y/N} cried out as she sees the blood pooling into a pool of blood, it’s getting bigger and bigger by the minute, but

another shot rang out.

 

“ Scott! Stiles! What happened?” Her dad called out, he didn’t know she was here, {Y/N} is starting to become paler by the minute, she

closed her eyes to try and conserve her energy, but was awaken by Stiles’ voice, she opened her whiskey brown eyes.

 

“ So, is that hypothetical situation we talked about getting any less hypothetical?” Stiles asked Derek, {Y/N} sees her blood pool was bigger

at least five times, it was becoming black, her once bright skin was pale, almost dead like chalk.

 

“ I think so. I can move my toes.” Derek told him, she smiled, at least they weren’t bickering anymore.

 

“ Dude, I can move my toes.” Stiles said as she smiled, Derek turned his head to her, he was in shock, she looked dead, but she looks at

the paralyzed people she loved.

 

“ I’m gonna die, aren’t I?” {Y/N} asked as Stiles was afraid of losing his sister, but Derek’s eyes landed on her wound, the smell of blood

in the room was slightly overwhelming.

 

“ I won’t let it happen.” Derek told her, she nods, but stays where she is, alarms go off, Derek gets up and goes to assess her situation.

 

“ Stay awake, I’ll be back.” Derek told her, he placed a hand on her pale cheek, her under eyes have bags, but she nods, she closes her eyes.

 

“ Go save them.” She told him, he shifted, running to see the Sheriff unconscious, he sees the Kanima and snarled at it, slashing at it, but it

kicks him, Derek gets up, but hears voices, he runs back to {Y/N}, she is still breathing.

 

“ {Y/N}, I got to pick you up.” He told her, she opened her eyes to see Derek’s Alpha form, but he shifts back, she nods, he picks her up and

he feels some of her blood cover his hand, he is almost out, but heard Gerard and Scott talking, he would have to remember it later, he had

to get {Y/N} out of there, she cries out and he is worried for her.

 

“ Derek. The pain is becoming too much.” She whimpered to him, he just watched her, she lifted her arm to him, was she asking for the Bite?

 

“ Do you want it?” He asked her, she nodded, blood fell from her nose, he nods to her, kissing her deeply before making his fangs come out,

he kisses her wrist then bites into her flesh, she doesn’t scream, but endures it as she feels something enter her, she is about to pass out,

but she hears Derek’s voice.

 

“ Don’t fight it.” He whispered to her, {Y/N} passed out, Derek took her unconscious body to the hideout, he laid her on the seats and

watched her, he could hear her heart beat increasing, he sees the Bite healing, it took, Derek kissed her skin, it’s color beginning to come

back.

 

“ Thank you.” He whispered to her, he tends to the bullet wound, seeing the bullet, he used his claws and got it out of her, as he pulled it

from her, whiskey brown eyes opened, Derek threw the bullet and helped her sit up.

 

“ I’m a werewolf?” She asked as he nodded to her, she accepted it, Derek cupped her cheek and kissed her, he would train, protect and love

her forever.

 


End file.
